


In The Morning

by screamingatstars



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Married Couple, Mornings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: Amity wakes up to a tired and very snuggly Luz.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 461





	In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven’t really been posting lately, but it’s because I’ve been working pretty much exclusively on my fics for the upcoming Lumity zine! This was originally meant to be for that, but it wasn’t long enough, so I’m posting it here instead! Some cute fluffy Lumity for the soul :)

Amity sighed as she sat down heavily on the edge of her and Luz’ bed. It had been a long day on patrol for the Emperor’s Coven, and at that moment, all she wanted to do was rest. 

Of course, it would’ve been better if her wife was there with her. Ever since they’d gotten married two years before, Amity hadn’t been able to sleep very well on her own, and even lying down by herself felt strange and cold. But Luz was still away, on what kind of mission or errand Amity couldn’t remember, and she wasn’t set to be home for at least another hour. It was just Amity, alone with her exhaustion and her too-slow thoughts, wishing for those familiar arms to be wrapped around her.

She laid back and closed her eyes anyway, not bothering to take out her hair tie. The lump it made on the back of her head was another thing she had gotten used to over the years, and now she never took it out unless Luz asked her to. She never could say no to those pleading eyes. The thought made her smile, and she adjusted her position, pulling a pillow into her chest and yawning. That human always managed to put a smile on her face, even back when they were awkward teenagers, too shy and inexperienced to express their feelings properly. 

That was probably why Amity had married her.

The persistent ache in her limbs, combined with her tired brain, were eventually enough to pull her into unconsciousness, despite the distinct lack of Luz in bed next to her. She didn’t dream, but when she next opened her eyes, her mind no longer felt like it was stretched past its limits, and her thoughts were much clearer than they had been before. Best of all, though, was the warm arm slung over her waist, and the telltale sound of gentle snoring from behind. Luz was home.

Amity didn’t say anything, not wanting to wake up her wife. Instead, she carefully turned herself around so she was face-to-face with Luz, drinking in the sight of her like she was an oasis in the desert. It was a habit Amity had never quite been able to break.

Luz’ eyes were just barely shut, lids fluttering ever so slightly with some vivid dream. Her face was perfectly relaxed, brown-skinned features smooth, unburdened by thought or worry or anything else. Every plane and curve of her face, every stray freckle and tiny scar, Amity knew by heart. Luz was stunning in a simple way, like a bowl that was unpainted but perfectly shaped. And to Amity, she was the most beautiful creature that had ever existed.

As if merely thinking about her was enough to wake her, Luz’ eyes opened. Amity smiled, reaching out to caress her cheek, and Luz made a small noise of appreciation.

“Good morning,” Amity said softly, keeping her voice just barely above a whisper. “You definitely came home late.”

Luz mumbled something incoherent that might have been ‘good morning’, ‘I’m sorry’, or almost anything else. It was so far removed from how she usually was in the mornings- awake in an instant, chipper and energetic- that Amity had to giggle. “I think I’ll get breakfast started today,” she said, sitting up and stretching out her arms. “You stay in bed a little longer.” She swung her legs over the side of the bed, intending to stand up.

Before she could, Luz’ arms latched around her, and Amity was pulled back down onto the bed. She landed on her side with a surprised “oof”, turning to face her wife, who was now slightly more awake.

“Stay,” Luz whined, eyes still half closed as she pulled Amity closer. “You’re warm.”

Amity smiled despite herself. “I see. We do have blankets for that, you know,” she said, even as she allowed Luz to snuggle up against her.

“Don’t want blankets.” Luz’s voice was muffled against Amity’s chest. “I want you.”

Well, she couldn’t exactly argue with that, now could she? Fully giving in, Amity wrapped her arms around Luz’s body and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, holding her close and sighing in contentment. Breakfast could wait another hour or so.


End file.
